


a bard's skills

by CadetDru



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bards, Drinking Games, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Paladins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Tjelvar was the only true voyeur there. Funny how that hadn't been a thought before this moment.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Edward Keystone, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Tjelvar Stornsnasson/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	a bard's skills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978470) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Wilde had said something to Tjelvar. His breath was right on Tjelvar's ear, and it had initially been accompanied by words. The two of them had been casually watching Edward and Grizzop kiss. It was all part of a simple drinking game, just killing time during a storm with friends. Edward was glowing, same as always.

"Are you quite alright?" Wilde asked Tjelvar, keeping his voice down to avoid alarming the other two. His voice was almost pure insincerity, threaded through with lust. 

Tjelvar parted his lips to speak, but just gave a little nod instead. Tjelvar's eyes focused on the paladins, his eyes a compass seeking true north. "We could get a paladin to lay on hands to be sure you're not feverish, but they seem a little busy," Wilde said.

Tjelvar almost snapped at him. Grizzop and Edward would both take the slightest mention of healing seriously. They wouldn't hesitate to abandon what they were doing to tend to Tjelvar. There was a lot of appeal in wrenching their focus to him, but it wasn't worth disturbing their good time. 

"This is where you ask if I can lay on hands," Wilde prompted.

Tjelvar smiled but didn't laugh. He was trying to stay quiet. This was the part of the evening where the bards were going to engage in subtle wordplay while the paladins softly groaned into one another's mouths. It hardly seemed fair, but it seemed just. Anything that a paladin did had to be alright, or they wouldn't be so obviously in their god's favor.

Tjelvar swallowed. "I know you can't lay on hands," he managed to say. He turned and Wilde was there already. His eyes glittered, not with a divine store of sun or moonlight. It was just a simple reflection of the light in the room. "But I hear that you have a very clever mouth, Oscar." 

Their lips touched delicately at first, just a soft brushing. Tjelvar tried to stifle the moan, still his hands from grabbing at Wilde. They were in the shadow of the divine light illuminating the other two. Edward and Grizzop moved with the steady surety of the faithful; each knew that they had the divine blessing of their god and that whatever they were doing was absolutely right. Wilde and Tjelvar had managed to steal a scrap of furtiveness from that shining light. 

Tjelvar turned away just long enough to check on the others (still preoccupied) before resuming their remarkably restrained kiss. He tried to watch them from the corner of his eye, listen to them over Wilde's breathing. He bit at Tjelvar's lip, brushing his cheek against a tusk. "Be honest, do you want to join them or watch them?" Wilde asked.

"Watch," Tjelvar said immediately. He hauled Wilde onto his lap so he could kiss the bard while still focusing his gaze on the paladins. He didn't think there would be objections on any front, but the sudden movement might disrupt what Grizzop and Edward were still so carefully doing. He'd kept his kissing the slow, careful approach that Grizzop and Edward were still engaged in.

"I'm afraid we're giving as much of a show as they are," Wilde said, trying to affect the tone of someone who wasn't trying to play to the cheap seats. There wasn't anyone else around, no one else watching.

Tjelvar was the only true voyeur there. Funny how that hadn't been a thought before this moment. "They're not watching," Tjelvar said. "I am."

Tjelvar met Wilde's eyes, then looked back to Edward. There were conversations that hadn't been had, boundaries that hadn't been discussed. There was a lack of preparation across the board. They could try to talk, negotiate something while the others were distracted, but then they'd be distracted from the others.

Tjelvar tried to keep his voice soft and calm. "If I could keep you, right here, watch the two of them together buried to the hilt in you..." 

Wilde gasped, despite himself. "It is a pity we can't do that tonight." Wilde kissed him one last time and slid back beside him. Not a hair out of place. He sunk back, shoulder to shoulder with Tjelvar as they watched the other two. If it weren't for Wilde's hand still gripping Tjelvar's thigh, it would have seemed wholly innocent. "It's hardly worth the effort to be sneaky if they won't even notice."

"Was that us being sneaky?" Tjelvar said, his voice too loud, almost a normal volume.

Edward pulled away from Grizzop to look at Tjelvar. "Did you say something?"

Tjelvar smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Edward and Grizzop stayed apart, Grizzop smirking and Edward with his same sunny smile as always. 

"Tjelvar got a little overheated," Wilde explained. 

"We both did," Tjelvar corrected, running his finger on the back of Wilde's hand, still resting very high on his leg.

"And I offered to try to lay on hands," Wilde said, squeezing Tjelvar's thigh. 

"I'll be you did," Grizzop snorted.

"I wondered why you two were kissing," Edward said. Tjelvar felt his breath give out, could see Wilde blushing next to him. "Mr. Wilde, you know that you can't catch being a paladin, not like that." 

"Oscar was just trying to use a line on Tjelvar," Grizzop reassured Edward. "He doesn't actually think he's useful." 

"I'm sure everyone here agrees that Mr. Keystone makes a much better paladin than I ever would," Wilde said. He moved his hand off Tjelvar's leg, quite obviously. 

"Would you like Mr. Apollo to lay hands on you?" Grizzop said, each syllable a sharp knife. 

"Are you asking me or Tjelvar?" Wilde asked serenely. His eyes were sparkling. 

"I'm right here," Edward protested. "Neither of them are sick, you can see that, Grizzop."

"He's being clever. I'm just trying to be cleverer than Oscar." 

"That doesn't mean much," Tjelvar said before Edward could ask anything. "You having fun, Ed?"

Edward blushed and nodded. "What game are we playing next?"


End file.
